


Guys, Ash is Pretty Sus

by AshidoMyBurritos



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash Lynx Lives, Boys being happy, Cute Okumura Eiji, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, News Media, Social Media, YouTube, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshidoMyBurritos/pseuds/AshidoMyBurritos
Summary: In a game of Among Us, Ash meets Yut-Lung’s best friend, Eiji, and it all goes from there.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138
Collections: Bnha bookclub's non bnha recs





	Guys, Ash is Pretty Sus

**Author's Note:**

> Among Us is probably dead but whatever 🙄🤚
> 
> Ok so like the events of Bananananaa Fish did happen, but everyone is alive, Yut-Lung isn’t a jealous bitch because he met Eiji first, and it’s just boys being happy (;
> 
> Like where are the fanfics of the boys being happy 😩

**AslanJ posted a tweet**

Tonight at 7EST will be Sing, Cain, Shorter, Yut-Lung, Bones, Alex, Kong, Blanca, Skip, and me playing Among Us Proximity Chat on twitch. Come join or whatever, I don’t know. 

3.5 million likes 2.5 million retweets 

AslanJ was a worldwide American youtuber and streamer, known and recognized for his enticing voice that snarls the dirtiest words. His channel often consists of him showing his gun and knife collection, which was the most American you can honestly be. He’s usually giving reviews and trying out the weapons, debating whether they’re worthy of being bought or not while flawlessly throwing knives at dart boards or casually hitting a headshot. 

He's a chill guy, from what random people who happen to stumble upon his channel says, then getting hooked and becoming a part of the fandom. They’re chill too, which was nice that a fandom didn’t always have to be toxic and disgusting. Yea, he’s a very interesting and mysterious guy. Why does he always avoid comments about doing a face reveal or trying face cam? How was he so skillfully talented with handling a gun and knives like it was nothing? He’s so much bark, and he can defiantly fucking bite. 

With a high amount of suggestions, he started playing video games, excelling well in the majority. First-player shooting games were nothing with his great aim, and he just flicks off the haters who say he’s cheating. 

He gathered more attention when other top-notch youtubers and streamers started appearing in his videos, either trying out the weapons or playing multiplayer with him. The fans were shocked that their boy actually had social interactions. They were surprised ten times more by his crackhead chaotic behavior with them. Don’t even get them started about the countless complications of Ash running after Shorter with a knife, or him sending Yut-Lung the middle finger.

They weren’t complaining, heavens no. This was the best content they’ve ever seen of their boy. It feels great to hear their boy wheeze in laughter and show his crazy side. The fans on tiktok had a joyful time with that. It became better when he started appearing in the top-notch youtubers Among Us’ group. 

Extra fucking chaotic and it shows how much of a fucking genius and manipulative Ash was.

So yeah, everyone was excited to watch tonight’s stream of the usual group screaming their heads off. It’s going to be a wild ride! 

“The fuck you mean Skip had to bail out?” Ash questioned Yut-Lung while running after Shorter in the lobby. His character being yellow, with fluffy wolf ears to try and resemble a cat, and an unpeeled banana outfit. 

Yut-Lung clicked his tongue. His character waddled over to Ash as his voice made it seem he was talking in his ear. 

“I said what I said, you little piece of yellow shit. Skip had to cancel because his internet is shitty, so we will only have nine people.” They spent the next minutes cursing each other in hushed whispers. 

Cain and Blanca, the adults that Ash proudly calls as boomers, questioned if they knew anyone to fill in the spot. 

“I swear to god Ash when I’m imposter, I’ll kill you first. I know someone! He’s my best friend, and he said he’s available!” Yut-Lung’s threatening voice instantly switched to awe, and Ash made puking sounds. 

“Alright! Just give him the code for the lobby and discord!” Sing’s voice rang through. 

“Already did! Ok listen up peasants, if you dare disrespect my sweet boy, I would have my fans personally attack you. English is not his first language, so I’ll be damned if you tease him. Hear me, Ash?” 

“If you wanted to at me then fucking say it in the beginning ya shit. Also, fuck your simps.” 

“YO-“

“Hello? Hi everyone!” 

Ash felt his breath caught in his throat. He never heard such a pure and soft voice in his entire life. He heard the angelic horns and trumpets you will hear once you arrived at the golden gates of heaven. Such an adorable and nervous tone while speaking in English. The blonde felt drawn to this best friend of Yut-Lung’s.

He made his character walk up to the new member that hopped out of the chair. He eyed the nickname. 

“Eiji?” 

“Yes! My name is Eiji Okumura! It’s nice to meet you Ash and everyone else!” The crew and chats heard a strangled wheeze coming from Ash. His character inched closer. 

“How do you know me?” He ignored the others calling him a creep, solely focused on Eiji. 

A giggle made his heart pump drastically.

“I watch your videos and streams silly! Yut-Lung often talks shit about you, so I looked you up and got hooked! Sorry bestie.” He waddled over to Yut-Lung, who instantly ran away from him. They started chasing each other around the lobby. 

Ash never felt so honored to have an angel know his existence. Oh goodness, anyone who was above, thank you for delivering this boy. 

He coughed, trying to play off his odd actions, but everyone had their suspicions. 

“Jeez, the game didn’t even start and you’re already sus Ash.”

“Shut the fuck up, Blanca! You didn’t know what the fuck sus meant, you boomer!” He only received a hearty laugh. Ash could spend hours cursing everyone but Eiji, but Sing interrupted for them to do introductions. 

The introductions went by, and the countdown for the start of the round decreased. 

“Good luck, everyone!” Eiji.

“Thank you, Eiji! Also, fuck you, Yut-Lung, I hope you get killed.” 

“Fuck off, Ash or so help me god I will crack your neck.” 

They spent the first minutes bickering. Ash kept following Lung while doing his tasks when he decided fuck him and went to press the button. 

“Emergency meeting, bitches. WHAT HAPPENED TO EIJI?”

“This is Eiji's first time playing, guys.” Lung mentioned.

“I wasn’t done talking, you cow. Anyways, Eiji honey I’m sorry you had to be killed first. Oh, Blanca is dead too. It could’ve been a double kill...anyways, I think we should vote out Yut-Lung because he’s marinating me, and he threatened my life.”

“THE NUMBER OF TIMES YOU SAID YOU WILL KILL ME-“

“BLOCKED AND REPORTED! STOP TALKING!”

“I’m down with voting off Yut-Lung.” Shorter chuckled. Alex, Bones, and Kong agreed while the rest skipped. Four votes against Yut-Lung, and him voting for Ash.

As his body flew into space, he dryly said, “Wow, so this is who we are...this is who we represent, throwing the first round for petty reasons. Ash, you’re third imposter, you basta-“

“Good job boys, let’s finish these tasks.” 

The games continued being chaotic with throwing, screaming, crewmates winning, imposters winning, etc. A common trend, they noticed, was Eiji being the first to be killed. Ash enjoyed the quality time he was spending listening to Eiji. 

They just finished a meeting skipping on seven, and not even seconds later, Ash was shot from behind by Yut-Lung while the Chinese screamed happy noises. 

Ash cursed and went into dead chat, noticing it was only Eiji, who was currently singing in his native language. He saw his white ghost float over to medbay. 

  
“Sawarasenai kimi wa shoujo na no? BOKU WA YARICHIN BICCHI NO OSU DA YO!” Ash wasn’t sure what he was singing, but it sounds majestic to his ears. He noticed his chat going on a rampant about a gay anime, but anyway, he wanted to know more about Eiji, so he followed him to medbay. 

“Hi, Asshu!” _Ah~_ Asshu, how adorable. 

“Yo, I’ve been wanting to talk to you. I’m sorry you’re the first to be killed.”

“You want to talk to me? I’m honored and it’s fine! I’m having fun watching you guys scream at each other. I’ve never seen YuYu so mad and it fills me with joy.” Woah, he did not expect Eiji to say that. He went to admin, filled with joy that Eiji followed him. His smirk turned to disgust as he fucked up with swiping the card. 

“How come you enjoy seeing that snake that way?”

“He’s my best friend and all, so I know how much of a prissy, dramatic, and classy bitch he is. Seeing him curse and yell makes me happy that he doesn’t have to always be fancy and classy.” 

“Woah, you just swore.” Ash heard Eiji snort, and he can imagine adorable eyes-rolling. 

“I blame you and YuYu. You guys swear like Sailors.”

“Uhm, excuse you, I am a Christian channel. We do not curse on this kid-friendly channel.” Eiji stopped doing Simon Says to face Ash’s ghost. 

“And I’m not Japanese.” Oh, he had a bit of sarcastic snark to him. No one ever dared to act like that towards him. Well, Yut-Lung, but that’s expected because he’s a frenemy. He can see his chat completely freaking out at Eiji. Half were wondering if they should panic for the Japanese boy, and others absolutely adored the spunk. Ash’s deep chuckle made the panicking half calm down a bit. 

“Snarky ain’t ya? How cute. Tell me about you, Eiji?” He can hear the other spluttering. 

“Well, I just turned nineteen. I have a YouTube channel based on photography and video graphics. I love animals. I used to be a pole-vaulter athlete.” 

“What’s your channel’s name? Also why the past tense of being an athlete?” One thing to know about Ash was that he never showed interest or shoutouts to other channels. So him casually asking Eiji's channel was a major shock. Of course, Eiji knows nothing about his very wellbeing causing so much chaos. 

His happy voice went down to a slightly depressed tone. “Ah...was practicing one day and landed so badly it broke my ankle. I can’t be a professional athlete anymore. Lost my scholarships and became depressed for a while.” 

“Oh…” Ash didn’t know what to say about this. He wasn't much of a comforting type. Everyone knows he’s socially awkward and introverted with people he didn’t know, very skeptical and suspicious and distant. Even the reason why chat was extremely interested in Eiji. He truly feels a connection with Eiji. Depression was a very steep and tough road to get out of. If it wasn’t for his friends and family (Max, Jessica, and Micheal), his therapist, and fans, he was sure he wouldn’t have been in this world any longer. Not after everything that happened to him during his childhood. 

“Well, I’m glad you got up today. I know how it feels to be depressed. That shit sucks, so thank you for getting up today and laughing. You have such a pure laugh it makes me feel warm inside.” Shit...did he just say that? Did that sound gay? I mean, yea he’s bisexual and everyone knows that, but Eiji didn’t. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable and weirded out. Fuck!

“I-“ He was interrupted by another hearty giggle and coo.

“ _Oh?_ You just met me, and you’re already swooned by my laugh?” He teased, and it added more fuel to the fire ready to expand in Ash’s mind.

“Of fucking course I’ve swooned! Dude, I barely know you, but I know you’re an angel! A cute and snarky angel I would love to get to know more. You have to be interesting if you’re the snake’s best friend of all people!” It’s silent, and Ash wondered if he made his grave even deeper. Chat’s spazzing out; the mods doing their all to calm them down. 

Once again, no judgment nor negative ill intentions, just a slight winded gasp from Eiji.

“ _Asshu,_ that is the nicest and heartwarming compliment anyone has ever told me. I-I wouldn’t mind getting to know you more. You’re an interesting American.” 

Oh my god was he freaking flirting? Oh shit, oh fuck. His throat was getting dry. He had multiple people hit on him for his dazzling pretty face in public, but that was in public. He’s used to being seductive, but not like this, not when Eiji had never seen his face and was being flirty regardless. Maybe he swooned Eiji right off his feet as he did to him. We love to see it.

“After this, I’ll give you my number, is that fine?” Urg, we love a man who knows the meaning of boundaries and consent. Ash had never felt so many emotions swarming through his body.

“Y-yes! Please give me your number! In return, I will protect you from getting killed first.”

“Awe! I’m the Damsel in Distress, and you're my Prince Charming! Usually, I hate the weak women trope, but if it’s you saving me, I wouldn’t mind at all!” Ash choked on his spit. Dude, he can’t do this. He’s a complete newb when it came to having feelings. He only had one crush when he was young, and it barely lasted because she was in a hit-and-run, dying instantly. He could’ve saved her. He could’ve protected her, but he didn’t, and she’s dead. Fourteen-year-old body lifeless on the crosswalk as the blood drained from her, and his heart freezing ice cold. He knew who killed her. He knew the people who was ordered to end an innocent’s life because of him. 

“And I’ll protect you! If I'm an imposter, I’ll kill you last!” When...when was the last time anyone ever told him they will protect him? He’s...getting a bit emotional from Eiji’s words. They’re too caring, too real. He can tell the Japanese show his feelings to the open, full honesty of his emotions. Truly innocent, different from people he met during his childhood and teenage years.

“Yes, please. I would appreciate that, Eiji.” 

“SIMP! SIMP! ASH IS BEING A SIMP!” Shorter screeched while Bones, Alex, and Kong laughed. Shit, Ash forgot about the other people on dead chat. He could assume they must've muted themselves to give him and Eiji privacy. Those bastards; he might thank them later. Keyword: might.

The next round was the holy round. Ash finally gets to be imposter, and he instantly clings to Eiji’s side, watching his back and barking at anyone who dares get close. 

They were in the corner of storage when Eiji whispered, “Asshu, if you're an imposter, it’s okay. Everyone could be against you, but I would always be by your side. If you kill anyone, I will not say anything, I will act as nothing happened. I will protect you.” Ash honestly felt his eyes tear up. Eiji really was someone he never met before; someone who instantly wants to care and protect him, saying words Ash never heard of. Words that make Ash believe that it’s okay to be vulnerable and not always be on guard. He loves Eiji’s innocence but also sassy and snarky side. Now, he’s taking advantage of his innocence to act oblivious of Ash’s true role. 

“Let’s go kill somebody.” 

“Okay!” They went to the electrical room in which they saw Alex. Alex was doing tasks without a care in the world before Ash cracked his neck, a manly scream ripping through the air. At that moment, Ash knew he fucked up. Bones, the little gremlin, made it through the doors, stopped at the scene, and screamed away like a banshee.

“OH MY FUCK, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME! OH MY GOD, IT’S ASH AND EIJI!” Ash and Eiji were chasing him with their stubby legs to the cafeteria. Ash was on cool-down, so he couldn’t kill Bones, and the gremlin successfully pushed the button for the meeting.

“YOU’RE FUCKING LYING!” 

“IT’S ASH AND EIJI! I SAW ALEX’S BODY IN ELECTRICAL, AND THEY WERE OVER IT! THEY’RE SICK!” 

The crew discussed the scenario, and they decided to let Eiji talk. They became alarmed when they heard a sniffle. 

“I’m not sure why B-Bones would go through such trouble to blame us, but I swear it isn’t us! You guys know that Ash has been with me this entire time, and I didn’t see him kill at all, and I’m not dead!” 

“You do have a point.” Hook, line, and sinker. The majority of the crew bought Eiji’s pleas. Ash was convinced and swooned to believe Eiji, and hell he did kill Alex! 

“It’s okay baby, we can vote off Bones and everything would be fine okay!” YuYu reassured Eiji, who adorably mumbled, and the rest voted for Bones, who kept screeching gibberish. 

“YOU IDIOTS! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN, WHEN WILL YOU LEARN? THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?” The scene flashed to them surrounding the table, and Cain went, “Oh fuck,” before running away from everybody.

“Follow me, Eiji.” They went over to the room where they could watch the stars. It was currently five of them, two of them consisting of Ash and Kong as the imposter. Kong did a swell job so far, killing the majority of the crew, and they just needed one more to end it all. He could just chill with Eiji for the remaining time. Eiji had other thoughts, though.

“It has been a good run, Asshu. Kill me, win for me.” 

“N-no! How dare you say those words to me! I would never hurt you!” 

“I have accomplished my duty. You are now safe after you kill one more person. I am willing to sacrifice myself.” Ash teared up. He stuttered away just as Cain was walking inside the room. With no hesitation, Ash flirtatiously said, “No ❤️,” and stabbed Cain in the gut. The screen flashed to the imposter’s winning as everyone groaned. 

“Eiji, my dear, what the heck was that!” YuYu screeched. Eiji went up to Ash to boldly state, “We protect each other! No matter if one of us is the imposter!” 

“My precious Eiji, you did so well at lying!” He continued complimenting the other, hearing Eiji make cute noises in embarrassment. 

“I’m a horrible liar, but you gave me the confidence to pretend! Anything to protect you!” Wow, real hawt girl shit. Oh, he didn’t realize he said that out loud. Everyone was chuckling while chat screams, YuYu choking, and Eiji sending compliments back his way. 

Ash was first to decide he was ready to sign off, Eiji being second. They said their goodbyes to the group, exiting the lobby and discord. Ash was giving the final dismissal to his chat when a call from Eiji on discord appeared. Without thinking, he accepted. 

“Asshu!” His accent will never get old. It constantly makes joy burst through Ash. 

“Hi, Eiji.” 

“I had a lot of fun playing with you tonight! I would love to join again!” 

“I did too! I’m glad I met you, but that’s not all you wanted to tell me right?” He assumed he was correct by the silence that issued for a while. 

“No, I wanted to talk to you a little more. This could be like those podcasts you Americans do!” The excitement in his voice made Ash laugh. He couldn’t say no to a cutie now, can he? 

“Sure angel, what do you want to talk about?”

~~

After that successful stream, it’s been a constant blur of social media buzzing of the newfound identity of Eiji Okumura, and the instant friendship between the legendary AslanJ and Japanese boy. Ash wasn’t much of a social media type of guy, only having accounts because Shorter mostly managed them. But now, he’s become more interested in browsing through all of Eiji’s accounts. He’s not a stalker, okay. He’s just deeply invested. Ever since that encounter, his days were nothing but filled with Eiji by the annoying but caring fans, Shorter and his crew questioning him, and Eiji himself texting him after they exchanged numbers through discord.

It was a lousy day of Ash researching any videos donors requested on stream. Often when he’s streaming, there are huge donations, but most of the money goes towards children in need. Children who had been through the traumas he once encountered. This one donor, he would never forget the name, has made these feelings — his feelings for Eiji — expand in a matter of seconds. 

**SNKS4 Ayyyyyye donated $500**

_I demand you watch this video!_

_Professional College Athlete Okumura Eiji Sets Highest Record in Japan’s History!_

  
Ash felt trumpets ringing in his ears. The gates of heaven opened while angels sang and played heavenly instruments as he watched the Japanese man he’s been talking to the past few weeks fly like a bird. A bird that wasn’t trapped in a cage with its wings clipped, but free and soaring with life into the sky with a rainbow. The close up on Eiji showed the content smile on his face as he flew with no worries and landed on the mat until the announcer announced him breaking the record, and his content smile ranged from shock, disbelief, acceptance, then joy. To Ash, Eiji feels like the definition of freedom, and he wants to feel those moments of the ease with the other. Yes, his past was in the past, but he would never forget those disgusting times in his nightmares, it’ll always be a part of him. But just these subtle moments of feeling free was something he never knew he craved. 

Okumura Eiji; the adorable and snarky Japanese man with a cute accent and poofy hair that reached to his shoulders and tanned skin and beautiful chocolate eyes and...oh shit. 

For a second time in his life...did Ash have a crush?

Ash, being dramatic, thanked everyone for watching and closed the stream. Fans on Twitter swore he had a gay panic attack, and honestly, same. 

~~

🤡

**:** Ok so I think I am in a predicament

**Pineapple Bro:** Not in a pedicure

**Alex Bro:** Not in a prediction 

**Sing but baby:** What’s up?

**:** This is why I respect you Sing. Anyways, I know y’all seen my fucking latest stream, so don’t even fucking act confused cause it’s trending. I’m suing Eiji for making me get a gay panic attack. 

**Fugly Snake:** Oh 👀? Did I hear the legendary Ash Lynx catch feelings for my best friend? Interesting *sips tea* ☕️💅

_Ash kicked Fugly Snake out of 🤡’s group chat_

**:** Fuck I didn’t know he was still in here. Who the fuck invited him anyway bitch disgusting?

**Sing:** 🥸

**Pineapple Bro:** Does 🥺👉👈 Does my cute bro have a crushy wushy on the cute twunk Eiji?

**Alex Bro:** 🥺👉👈 That’s fucking epic bro 

**:** grhndsg chkjkfcdmggu liTteraly shut the fUck up so what if I want to hold hands with him and lay my head on his tummy and listen to his stomach go brrrtrrt rawehcuocoycuiciy

**Sing:** Dude that was oddly specific, but I respect the grind 😔💪 Ok dude, you don’t be on social media much, but ever since you and Eiji were flirting playing among us, Eiji got hella popular, and now he has a cult who basically simps for him 🤠

**:** I- When was this? And no one told me about this? The audacity.

**Pineapple Bro:** 😩

**Alex Bro: 🗿**

_Fugly Snake added Fugly Snake into 🤡’s group chat_

**:** How the f-

**Fugly Snake:** Mind ya business 🙄🤚 Anyways, Eiji’s streams are filled with simps, and my innocent boy doesn’t even recognize the sexual jokes in his comments. Most of the comments are from men (I tracked their ip address) and I am not surprised. Ugh, I hate men 🙄💅 Anyways, I’m willing to help for a price 🙂

**:** Sorry not sorry but I’m not helping you get an assjob 🙂

**Fugly Snake:** Bitch

**Sing:** Please just hear him out 😭

**Fugly Snake:** I’ll help you get with Eiji, but you give me Blanca’s phone number 😊

**: I knew you were into old men**

**Pineapple Bro:** Oop 

**Fugly Snake:** Anyways, I’m forcing Eiji to come to America for a collab so here’s your opportunity! You guys can meet in person for the first time, and I will get hella views because it’ll be your face reveal. Here’s some advice: just be your normal crackhead and edgy self. For some reason, Eiji loves talking about you like I give a fuck, but he’s happy so whatever I guess 🙄 I’m doing this for Eiji, and for Blanca to squish me.

**Sing:** Dude

**:** Deal send me the details 

_Ash kicked Fugly Snake out of 🤡’s group chat_

**:** I’m going to get married soon and everyone's invited. 

**Pineapple Bro: period dude 😗✌️**

~~

Days went by and Ash was crossing out the days on his calendar for when Eiji would safely land on American soil. As the day came nearer, the less patient he became. Most of the days consisted of being in contact with Eiji. Either they were texting, on the phone, or streaming together. The more frequently they talked; the more likely Ash would dreamily sigh at everything Eiji did. Eiji screaming at a mouse they saw in a horror game? Adorable. Eiji wrinkling his nose in concentration with his tongue poked out? Ugh, what the fuck, that’s a beauty. Eiji gladly showing his Shingeki no Kyojin manga volumes to the camera on stream when Ash said he was watching? Ash was crying in the club right now because everything the cutey did struck a chord in his heart. 

On long nights, when it’ll be late for him but daytime for Eiji, they would settle in quietness. Eiji’s voice was in whispers in his ears like ASMR videos. His gentle voice as he spoke in his native tongue eased the common anxiety and terrors away as he peacefully slept, often waking up hours later to see he was still on the phone with the other. These were things people in relationships did right? The thought made him ruffle up with butterflies. 

He wasn’t blind. He can tell they’ve gotten closer than before, and their time together was often intimate. Eiji trusted him enough to tell him about his family issues. His father was in the hospital for medical conditions that thankfully he overcame. However, the medical bill was expensive, and everyone except his father was working to pay it off. Pole vaulting was a fulfilling and expressing way of doing something he loved while getting money, but the incident with his injury ruined his dreams, leading him to become depressed and cause more stress to the family. Then, he met Yut-Lung. They instantly became best friends; Eiji became fascinated with YouTube and watching Ash’s videos made him feel alive and motivated to keep going.

“I also have an internship in photography. It makes me happy just like pole vaulting did, but your videos kept a smile on my face, and I was so excited to meet you for the first time!” How could Ash find someone so strong and beautiful? He was the luckiest man on earth. He believes they were compatible with each other, going so far as to say soulmates. While Eiji made him feel free, safe, calm, and happy, he made Eiji feel alive and strong to keep moving forward. They were connected like ying-yang. He wants to spend his life with this man and see him be happy.

Eiji was understanding when he didn’t want to speak about his past. Not that he didn’t trust him, but he would rather discuss it in person. He felt he was ready to tell Eiji everything. He wants to believe Eiji wouldn’t stop being in contact with him after revealing the truth. The truth that would certainly cause an uproar once his face will be revealed for all to see. 

If Eiji accepts for who he was, that’s all that matters.

~~

 **Trending**

#Ash Lynx

#AslanJadeCallenreese

#Dino Golzine

#AshEiji

#FuckEggManDino

  
This just in, the witness and victim of Dino Golzine’s human trafficking and children sex ring, Aslan Jade Callenreese, had been under our nose this whole time!

  
A few years ago, journalist Max Lobo published articles upon articles that caused an uproar in the White House of politicians taking part in child pornography and a drug named Banana Fish. There were countless evidence and anonymous witnesses to support his claims. Yet, there’s one witness that showed himself and spilled everything. That person was none other than the well known New York’s gang leader, Ash Lynx. 

He’s extremely well known throughout the streets for bringing gangs together and being the sole reason crime rates had dropped in the past years. Not only was he known as the righteous gang leader with good aim, but as the polite and studious boy who always read in the library (from what the librarians confidently stated). He was one of the victims and “pet” of Dino, and the documents of Dino’s wealth all going to “Ash Golzine,” was frighteningly enough evidence. After he confirmed the topics of drugs and politics, he vanished.

And now, he’s well known for being the most popular YouTuber known as AslanJ. We never got the information of his full name, but after he revealed himself to the world once again, he introduced himself as Aslan Jade Callenreese. Could you believe he’s been under our nose this whole time? 

This video he appears in was from Lee Yut-Lung’s, another popular youtuber in the beauty and fashion community, latest upload, collaborating with an upcoming popular Japanese youtuber Eiji Okumura! 

Many questioned why Ash Lynx suddenly decided to reveal himself to the world from hiding? Well, if you’re not a die-hard fan of Ash, then you haven’t watched the chemistry of AshEiji flourish throughout the months. 

Due to Ash’s sudden reveal, Dino Golzine had been put on trial again after Ash tweeted about having more evidence against the mafia and politics, who are currently rotting in a cold stone jail, no matter how much they try to do bail. 

That’s all we have on the news so far! Stayed tuned! Remember, #LoveWins!

  
  


View our hottest articles!

Black Lives Matter Donations

Shingeki no Kyojin best anime of all time??? (Yes)

Moments of People Getting Too Comfortable on TikTok

  
  


~~

They’re huddled together on Ash’s couch in his living room, spending their entire night watching the video over and over again. The video started and continued with Lee Yut-Lung spoiling and pampering Eiji as his shoulder-length hair was deeply conditioned and styled. He was enclosed by servants giving him a pedicure and manicure while doing his makeup. Then, Lee Yut-Lung made him wear an outfit he chose himself and it was absolutely cute on the Japanese! And finally, Yut-Lung gave Eiji words of encouragement.

“Eiji, as your best friend I do not regret doing anything for you, my love.” Eiji sent Yue a confused look as his best friend cried, accepting the tissue one of his guards offered him.

“What are you talking about YueYue? Also, when will I do your makeup? This is a collaboration.” He was sparkling.

“Oh darling, I only said that, so you will agree to come to America! I did this for you because I never saw you be so happy!” Yue wanted to smush those adorable cheeks, but he would ruin Eiji’s makeup, so he let his emotions out on the hems of his robes.

“You didn’t give me time to agree! You told me to pack up and get my ass on your private jet. True story.” Eiji said to the camera recording this. 

Yut-Lung scoffed. “Whatever! Just know that I did this for you, and not because I wanted to slide in Blanca’s dms.” And at that, Yue snapped his fingers, and the guards opened the double doors to reveal...the most handsome American Eiji had ever seen.

His blonde hair was styled back, with a few strands in front of his dazzling jade emerald eyes that left him entranced. He noticed that the man’s eyebrows were blonde, just as golden as his hair. The color made him think of sunflower fields, such a nice comparison. The man walked in with confident steps, classed in a black tuxedo, with a gentlemen’s smile that makes a woman in the old centuries want to show a bit of shoulder and ankle. 

The man stopped in front of Eiji, and Eiji can see the slight freckles speckled just above his nose. Adorable, who was this handsome but cute man! As if he heard his questions, the man spoke, and Eiji instantly knew the owner of that voice.

“Your interesting American in the flesh, my cute Japanese boy.”

“ASSHU!” Eiji glomped the other, arms wrapped around the taller’s pale neck. Ash laughed as he swiftly picked up Eiji, the other wrapped his legs around the slim waist. Eiji had his face hidden in Ash’s neck until he pulled back to bump noses with the other.

“Who would’ve known the sloppy American who swears like a sailor and runs after his friends with a knife was a handsome American.” Eiji giggled, and Ash decided that his laugh sounded ten times better in person than over electronics. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but they were being recorded and watched, so he settled with just a quick peck on the cheek. The action made Eiji’s smile widen as he littered Ash’s face with kisses, the pale skin was now marked with lip-shaped stains.

Ash whispers, “There’s going to be a lot of media targeting us for a while. Are you fine with that?” As soon as Yut-Lung uploaded the video, he knew his past would be brought up, and Eiji would finally know who he truly was. 

Eiji gave him a heartwarming smile, twirling his index finger with a strand of his hair.

“I told you before, didn’t I? If the entire world is against you, I will always be by your side. I will protect you.”

And now, cuddled up together on the couch, watching the end of the video, Ash thanked whoever above for giving him Eiji. Even after his interviews and the trial about his past, many believing him while ignorant fucks didn’t, Eiji never left his side and accepted his entire being. Ash couldn’t believe this was what love felt like, and he’s glad he found his soulmate from a silly game of Among Us.

“Wanna play Animal Crossing?”

“Only if you help me pay off my loans. I’m in debt and the trash raccoon won’t get off my ass.”

“Bold of you to assume I have money.”

“I will shake a tree until a wasp nest falls and makes them sting you. Then I will stomp over your flowers and scare away all the fish you try to catch.”

“You woke up and chose violence. God, I love you.” 

“Love you too, Aslan Jade Callenreese!”

  
  



End file.
